A series of four videotapes on the principles of neuroepidemiology were produced by the Section. A two-day international conference on neuro-epidemiology was held in 1977; a one-day course was held in 1977; a one-day symposium was held in 1979; a three-day course was held in the People's Republic of China in 1980; a one-week course was held in Madrid, Spain in 1981; an international advanced course was held in Florence, Italy in 1981; a three-day symposium was held in Edinburgh, Scotland in 1981; a one-day symposium was held in Kyoto, Japan in 1981; a one-day course was held in the United States in 1982 and 1983; and one-day conferences were held in Ecuador and Peru in 1983. A textbook entitled Neurological Epidemiology: Principles and Clinical Applications was published during 1978, and a new international journal entitled Neuroepidemiology was begun in 1982.